Just Another Snowy Day
by Harry Draco Tums
Summary: It's just another snowy day for Harry and Draco. OneShot


**A/N: **_I know there's going to be typos in this fanfic but try to overlook those. I love to type but hate typos cause I can never find them and I don't have a beta. sigh No, not yet . . . Anyway this fanfic is slash. Which means there's male on male action. (Duh) No, I do NOT own Harry Potter . . . If you think I do then . . . Well . . . You must have brain damage or something. Lol_. _It alll belongs to J.K. Rowling_.

**Just Another Snowy Day**

"Harrrrrry, its fucking cold out!" Draco whined being pulled out onto the frosty earth.

It was the middle of January. The snow was falling, twirling around in the sky and falling on the ground, creating a soft blanket. It had been snowing for a few days, making the snow up half way up to Harry and Draco's calves. No one would dare go out into a snow storm like this, no one, no one but Harry. Harry loved the snow. When he was at the Dursleys, they would NEVER let him outside on snowy days. He would always watch the other kids outside. Throwing snowballs, making snowmen, and making snow angels.

But when he got to Hogwarts that all changed. He would go out everyday dragging someone out with him. That someone was . . . Draco Malfoy.

Harry suddenly plopped down into the snow waving his arms and legs around, creating a snow angel. Draco hovered over him.

"Harry, your getting all snowy and wet," Draco said looking down at Harry.

"Aww, come on Drake. Have some fun," Harry sat in the snow. He took a ball of snow and rolled it around himself, making the ball bigger.

"I'm a Malfoy. We don't have fun," Draco crossed his arms and looked toward the frozen lake.

Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "You do to have fun." Harry grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled him down into his lap. He took the ball of snow he was working on and smashed it into Draco's hair.

"Aww, Harry. Did you really have to put it in my hair?" Draco shook his head around, forcing the bits of snow out of his hair. Harry laughed, getting hit with small balls on snow. He fell back into the snow with Draco still on his lap. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

Draco looked down at the snow. He put his gloved hand in it and made a ball of snow. Draco grinned and looked at Harry who still had his eyes closed. With his seeker like reflexes, he grabbed the edge of Harry's shirt and lifted it up. He shoved to ball of snow under Harry's shirt. Harry's eyes widen and suddenly sat up, forcing Draco to fall over into the snow.

Draco began to laugh as Harry jumped around trying to get the snow out for under his shirt.

"Oh, you're a dead man now, Draco Malfoy!"

Still laughing, Draco got up and started to run. He didn't run very fast. He wanted Harry to catch him. He looked behind him. Harry was running behind him, laughing, "trying" to catch up with Draco. Harry jumped and tackled Draco down to the ground. Still laughing, they rolled a good five feet and stopped, with Harry on top of Draco.

"Mmm, you're so cute you know that, right?" Harry said, moving some of Draco's platinum hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not cute. I'm sexy!"

Harry laugh and gave Draco a small peck on the lips.

"You are cute," Harry leaned down and gave Draco a passionate kiss. Draco moaned as he felt Harry's tongue touch his. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled Harry toward him, feeling their chest's touch. Harry put his hands in Draco's baby soft hair and played with it. It was the most perfect kiss till they had to breathe. Draco pulled away.

"I would love to have sex with you right now, but if we did, we would freeze to death. And I don't want to die that way if you ask me." Draco said looking up into Harry's emerald green eyes.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, your right," They stared into each other eyes for a while till . . . "Let's go back to your Dorm and have a cup of hot coco." Harry suggested.

Draco smiled. "Okay,"

They both got up and made their way to Draco's Dorm. They held hands, ever sense Voldemort was killed. They could be open without any worry. Of course I did take a lot of time for some people to get use to the idea of Harry and Draco going out. ( A.N: coughRoncough ) but eventually everyone started getting use to it, even the Slytherin who despised Draco for going out with Harry.

Draco said the password and the both went in.

"Lets get these wet clothes off of us, shall we?" Harry smiled and followed Draco up to his room.

"You can borrow some of my pajamas," Draco threw Harry some green silk PJ's. "Thanks," Harry mumbled and began peeling off his wet clothes. Draco did the same and slipped on his own green silk PJ's with the Malfoy crest on the sleeve. Harry looked over at Draco and said, "I'll start the fire while you get the hot coco, okay?" Draco nodded and went to get the hot coco.

Harry buttoned the last on the bottons on his (or rather Draco's) pajamas. He grabbed one of the many blankets on Draco four post bed. He dug around in his wet clothes till he found his wand and took it down with him. He placed to blanket on one of the over stuffed couch's. Harry took his wand and mumbled a fire spell. Two balls of fire blasted for the tip of his wand and into the logs, creating a fire.

Harry got up and sat on the couch, pulling the blanket around him. Right when Harry sat down Draco came in with the hot coco. He gave both of the cups to Harry, while he settled down into the blanket, cuddling into Harry's side. Harry gave Draco his cup back. Draco smiled and began to sip his hot coco.

Once they were done with the coco the just sat there enjoying each others company. Draco leaned over and kiss Harry on the neck.

"What are you doing?" Harry smiled.

"Making you hard, duh!"

Harry laughed and picked Draco up, carried him to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Harry kiss Draco's neck and began to work his way down, peeling the pajama's off as he went.

"I love you, Harry,"

"I love you too, Draco,"

Harry threw Draco's pajama shirt over his shoulder and looked down at his blond god. He rubbed his hands up and down Draco's chest causing Draco to moan. Draco reached up and ran his hands up Harry back, trailing along his spine. Harry leaned down and captured Draco mouth in his. Draco moaned and arched his back. His chest meeting Harry's still clothed one. Draco took his hands from under Harry's shirt and placed them in his hair.

Harry began a trail of wet kisses across Draco's jaw and down his neck. He started to make a mark on Draco's neck. A mark that symboled that Draco was his. Draco gasped as Harry bit down on the mark. Harry trail continued down to one of Draco's nipples. He nipped and sucked in it, making it harder, he did the same to the other one. Harry sat up and looked at Draco.

"Your beautiful, you know that right?"

Draco shook his head and trail his hands to the top of Harry pajama top, slowly he unbuttoned it.

"No. You're more beautiful, then I," Draco threw Harry's pajama top over his shoulder.

**A.N: **_That had to be the sweetest thing I ever wrote! Please R&R. It would make my day. ._


End file.
